Republic of Cascadia (SW)
) República de Cascadia ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Cascadia.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = |alt_coat = |symbol_type = |national_motto = "The Land of Mountains and Rivers" |national_anthem = "O' Cascadia!" |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |loctext = American Northwest |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |membership = |membership_type = |demonym = Cascadian |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 78.3% White, 8.1% Asian, 3.8% Black, 1.6% Native American, 8.2% Other |religion = 39.8% Protestant, 30.7% Non-religious, 17.1% Catholic, 12.4% Other |government_type = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area = |area_km2 = 1,384,588 |area_sq_mi = 534,592 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 2.73% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 17,034,086 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census = 15,045,644 |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = 12.302 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = 907.2$ Billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $53,257.92 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $891.06 Billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $52,310.40 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Cascadian dollar ($) |currency_code = CAS |time_zone = PST |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .cd |iso3166code = CD |official_website = www.cascadia.cd |calling_code = |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}The Republic of Cascadia is a country located in the American Northwest. The country is made up of the former American states Washington and Oregon, as well as the former Canadian province of British Columbia. Cascadia has a land area over 1.3 million sq kilometers, a population of over 15 million and a GDP of over 800$ billion. Cascadia has 22 provinces, with the Capital being its own province as well as the two major cities of the country, Seattle and Vancouver. Other cities include Portland, Surrey, Spokane, Eugene, Burnaby and Tacoma. The government is a democratic republic based off the old United States. Tribes have inhabited the area for thousands of years. In 1579, it is believed famed explorer Francis Drake explore as much north along the west coast as to Oregon. More Europeans soon explored more of the Pacific Northwest. By the late 18th Century, posts have been set up along the coast, mostly by Russians. The region then proceeded to go into a border dispute by the British and the Americans, resulting in the Oregon Treaty, resulting in the 49th Parallel becoming the US-Canadian border. Over the years, the region become a center of industry, with Seattle know for its machinery, shipbuilding and aircraft. In 1980, Mt. St. Helens erupted, killing over 50 people. In 2008, a massive financial crisis hit the United States and Canada hard, resulting in mass instability. The resulting "American Crisis" occurred, with the end result being the collapse of the United States and Canada. However, this led to the declaration of Cascadia in 2011. Cascadia today is a regional power. The country is known for its manufacture industries as well as lumber and fresh water. The country is also to many tech companies and is a leader in technology. They are also part of the PDT and ONNA. The country is also home to many famous cities, including Seattle and Vancouver. Etymology The name "Cascadia" was first used by the town of Cascadia, Oregon. However, the name also comes from the Cascades Range. The name "Cascadia" was first applied to the whole geologic region by Bates McKee in his 1972 geology textbook Cascadia; the geologic evolution of the Pacific Northwest. Later the name was adopted by David McCloskey, a Seattle University sociology professor, to describe it as a bioregion. History Native Americans European Exploration Colonization and Industrialization The 20th Century and Early 21st Century Independence and After Geography Climate Biodiversity Urban Areas Politics Law and Enforcement Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations The foreign relations of Cascadia has put the country strategically safe. It has signed trade deals with the North Canada as well as investments, it is part of ONNA and PDT. The country also has military alliances with California and the RSA. The country has embassies in every country except North Korea, where they are represented by Switzerland. Diplomatically, the country is seen as quite peaceful and is generally liked in East Asia, Latin America and the Western World. However, the country does have border disputes with their northern neighbor, regarding Southeast Alaska and a small piece of Cascadia. North Canada argues that this piece of Cascadia should be part of their country while Cascadia states that Southeast Alaska should be part of their country. However, the issue is not big enough to break down relations. Another debate is whether the former US state of Idaho should join Cascadia. The Great Plains and Cascadia are good in trading as timber, food and metal ore can be shipped from the Great Plains to the Pacific via Cascadia while Cascadia can use Great Plains great railroad systems to access much of North America. Cascadia will soon join two anti-missile defense shields, one for the Pacific and one for North America. Executive Branch Legislative Branch Parties and Elections Defense Economy Companies Science and Technology Tourism Infrastructure Energy Transportation Water Supply and Sanitation Demographics Cascadia has a population of 15,045,644 people, according to the most recent census. This makes them quite low on the global ranking of population, having a population the same size of Cambodia, yet is over 1 million sq kilometers bigger. The result is a incredibly low population density of 12.302 people per sq kilometer. The country has a birth rate of 1.63 children per woman. The country is mostly white, with some blacks and Asians being the largest minority, representing 8.1% of the population. Immigration Religion Languages Education Health The Cascadian health system is well funded and is quite advanced. The country has a public health system as well as national health insurance. The country has a life expectancy of 80.3 years, making them quite high in life expectancy. Around 20,000 people have AIDs or HIV. The country has a low mortality rate as well as dozens of hospitals. Vaccines are common in the country and many people have health insurance. The planned health budget of 2018 is around 35$ Billion. There is an obesity epidemic in Cascadia, with a quarter of the population classified as obese. Culture Music Art Architecture Literature and Philosophy Media Cinema Cuisine Sport Fashion and Design